


Busted

by i_gaze_at_scully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Eventual Smut, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_gaze_at_scully/pseuds/i_gaze_at_scully





	1. Chapter 1

He’s hot, so hot. Damp skin clinging to dusty blankets, teeth ground down in heightened concentration.

“Scully,” he moans through tight lips. He comes so hard he nearly collapses, cries out in a mix of agony and pleasure. His eyes snap shut and his orgasm washes over him in ripples. He groans one final time and relaxes.

 

She busts through the connecting door, gun trained at his head.

“Federal agen—“ she starts, then stops abruptly. Her poised arms and feral stare transform instantly. She covers herself up, though he’s the one exposed.

“Jesus, Scully,” he hisses, scrambling to throw a sheet over his crotch. Something, anything.

She doesn’t make it any easier standing there in her silk pajamas. Despite her best efforts, he can see her nipples hardening through her top.

“I thought…” she stammers, gun at her side and eyes on his groin.

“Yeah, well.” The way he figures, there’s nothing he can say to make this better.

“I should go.” She doesn’t move.

Is there anything he could say to make it worse?

“You sure?” He tries, hedging his bets. He keeps a hand on the sheet and an eye on her face as she slowly places her firearm on the bureau.

“Mulder, what just… what were you…?” She’s stammering, taking small steps towards him. He’s still in bed, entirely naked, barely covered from the waist down. He already feels himself harden again as the swish of silk nears. He can’t find the words, and she stops. Arms wrapped around elbows in across her waist, she is still hesitant, modest. His whole world hangs in the balance, hangs in his left hand clasping the fabric tight across his hips.

He locks eyes with her and wordlessly removes the sheet.


	2. Chapter 2

He’s never felt more exposed in his life, but there was a look in her eyes a moment ago that pushed him to do it. To tear away the sheet, offer himself up to her, hide nothing.

“Mulder,” she breathes heavily. Always a good sign.

He stands slowly, watching her eyes scrape up his torso to his face, and finally to his eyes. She’s got him pegged to the wall with a stare like that. Next thing he knows, he’s got her pegged to the wall with his whole body.

He presses himself against her as she gasps into his mouth, fingernails deep in his hair. He’s got a hand on her ass and the other roughly anchoring her face to his. She cries out and yanks his hair as he snaps his hips, bending to aim his thrust where he knows she’ll feel it most. 

She pushes him off her, teeth dragging his lower lip out as they disconnect. Her eyes are locked on to his as he stumbles backward towards the bed; she unbuttons her pajama top, one button per step, never breaking eye contact. 

He braces himself on the bed but she shoves his chest and he crashes onto his back. Suddenly she’s there, she’s everywhere, hovering over him and all around him. She sheds her top and bares herself to him. 

“Were you thinking of me when you came, Mulder?” She’s straddling him with one hand tousling her gorgeous hair, one hand fondling her gorgeous breast. A shock of arousal shoots through him, setting his skin aflame. He bucks his hips to jostle her, turns her over and pins her on her back. 

He doesn’t give her the chance to adjust, feeling more than hearing the breath he knocked out of her exit as he makes his way down her chest. He yanks her shorts and panties off in one fell swoop, guiding them over her ankles and tossing them carelessly aside. All that matters right now is that Scully is in his motel room, naked and wanton, hot as hell and hot for  _him._

And  _slick_ , she’s slick for him, Jesus Christ she’s wet. 

“Tell me what you want, Scully. Anything,” he mutters into her thigh, trailing kisses on both legs, waiting not-so-patiently for the privilege of her cunt. 

She reaches her hand down to run her fingers through his hair, lifting his face to look up at her. She looks him in the eye when she uses two fingers to spread her folds and a third to dip in, ever so slightly, to the treasure awaiting. 

“How bout a taste?” She asks as though it wasn’t the only thing he wanted in the world right now. She offers her finger and he takes it into his mouth, his eyes rolling back into his head at the taste of her. 

He lowers his mouth, removing her finger and replacing it with the real thing. He nuzzles his nose against her mound, uses the flat of his tongue to drag up slowly, so slowly. She leans her head back and lets out a contented sigh. He watches her carefully, minds her breathing patterns and the way her tongue darts out to lick her lips when he focuses on her clit. He notices how her body tenses and her back arches when he sticks a finger in, gives it a good curl. And when she gasps and brings her hand to hold his head in place, he loses himself in the pleasure of her orgasm. When she cries his name, he clenches his free fist and tries, tries not come. God it’s difficult. 

She breathes through her aftershocks whispers his name a few more times. He pulls away, takes a moment to look at her in all her resplendent glory. Jesus Christ how did he get here?

She opens her sated eyes and a slow, seductive smile spreads over her face. She arches a finger and an eyebrow. 

“Come ‘ere,” she purrs, and he doesn’t need to be told twice.

When he enters her they both shudder, overcome by the sense of fulfillment. He starts slow but can’t help himself, it feels too good. He’s encouraged by her moans, her shrieks, her gasps and groans and sheet-clutching ecstasy. By the way she closes her eyes and takes the lord’s name in vain over and over, begging him not to stop. 

He comes harder than he did before she walked in, but he’s not surprised by that at all. He comes screaming her name, not groaning it, and he comes in her as she rakes her fingernails down his back. 

They’re both panting as he collapses onto her. 

“Jesus, Scully,” is all he can say. 

“I know,” is all she replies. 

He props himself up on his elbows and kisses her, soft and sweet, incredulous. 

“I never knew…” he starts, nuzzling his nose into her neck. It must tickle, because she chuckles and pokes his side.

“Hey,” she protests halfheartedly. He pulls back and she grabs his face with both hands.

“Now you do.”


End file.
